


Another College Party Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: College AU, Gender Balance Reboot, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peepers may be a cheerleader, but she was never popular and never really wanted to be. She'd much rather spend all her spare time building her academic career than wasting her time partying with some kids whose lives were going nowhere.  Awesome was of a very different philosophy--live in the present, enjoy yourself now, and never, ever think of the consequences. They were content to hate each other from afar, but Peepers' socially neglected cheer squad had a plan to get Peepers to lighten up and have fun, a plan that hinged on Awesome and her infamous parties, and Awesome was never one to turn down a challenge.Now they're stuck trying to get along for long enough to keep the cheerleaders happy, but they may find they have more in common than they realize if they'd only look.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> WOY has a huge problem with misogyny, and I try to rectify that in my own fanworks by turning the balance of male-to-female characters on its head and making this new cast of female characters as diverse and wonderful as they deserve. I understand that other trans people (I myself am a nb lesbian) may find this too close to a genderbend for comfort, and I don't begrudge anyone that, but I would like to point out that many of these characters as I depict them are trans and nonbinary, and I do plan to make that explicit.  
> Enjoy this ridiculous fic!  
>  **Edit:** By the by, I regret everything in my life. Especially this fic. In case you were wondering why this was orphaned.

“Peeeeeeperrrrrs, we gotta crash this party, it’ll be the coolest thing we’ve ever done!” Hater whined, kicking her legs as she hung upside down from your bed.

She’d been badgering you about that party all week now, and you’d honestly thought she’d have moved on by now but apparently it was just that ‘cool’. It was some shitty sorority party by the least reputable sorority on campus, and possibly in this sector, and you’re not just saying that because one of your least favorite people was a member.

“I can’t go, Hater; between cheerleading and homework and mathletes, there’s just too much I need to do!” you say as you shuffle some papers on your desk in an attempt to look busier. “And it wouldn’t even be crashing--I got invited, remember?”

She groaned, “That’s why we have to go!” Hater glared at you, pouting, her arms crossed too, like she was just trying to look as deeply hurt by the very injustice of it all as possible. As obnoxious as she was, and as much as you didn’t want to go to this party, you did want to make her happy.

You rubbed your temples and sighed.

“I will consider it. Sincerely. But you have to be quiet while I finish this essay!”

Hater shot up lightning quick on the bed and zipped her lips. She was almost crackling with excitement.

Regret had already begun to pit itself in your stomach.

* * *

 

More often than not, you hated parties. You were never exactly popular growing up and you pretty much never got invited unless the goal was to embarrass you publicly, and the few times people genuinely wanted you to be there, you were kind of... Too much.  So you avoid parties now. No need to get mixed up in them when you’ve already got so much work to do!

But it was difficult to deny that you had been feeling cooped up lately. And your squad was coming to resent you for all the times you’d turned them down for anything even remotely fun. You loved cheerleading; you didn’t want to risk your place on the team because of something as silly as this, especially now that they had come to depend on you as de-facto head cheerleader. Maybe you should just go.

There was just the issue of the _ host. _ The most insufferable, directionless, muscle-headed woman you’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting. You could tell how much she hated you, but still as soon as news came out that you would act in the head cheerleader’s place while she was in the hospital, she _ suddenly _ wanted to invite you to her party. The gall of that girl!

All through your freshman year together she did nothing but make fun of you, disrespect the mathletes, disrupt the core classes you shared, mock you when you spoke, and then _ get away with it _ because she’s the stinkin’ _ quarterback, _ the new _ star _ of the football team. Oooh, there was a reason you tried out for cheerleading and not gymnastics and it was because _ she’d _ have to see your face during every game. And boy, did she fumble the first time she saw you during practice! 

You two nearly came to blows your sophomore year, and if Hater hadn’t been around, it could’ve gotten very ugly, very fast--uglier for you, though. Since then, you’ve both established a truce. Fighting would jeopardize both of your positions, and you’ve been more than content with ignoring her (and with working on your strength, just in case). She’s made it no secret that she still hates you, but now that she has something to gain from being friends with you, you’re supposed to act like it’s water under the bridge? As if. 

However, your squad loves her, thinks she’s fun and _ charming _ (the very thought of her being charming confounds you), and they would definitely see this invitation as an attempt to make amends, and they’d think you were being bitter and petty if you couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse for why you couldn’t go. Most of them weren’t aware of your personal business, and your history with Awesome was no exception.

And then there was Hater... She was always being excluded from these things even though she so desperately wanted to be a part of it. If you came with her, then she’d finally get what she wanted and maybe she’d get invited to the next one on her own merit and she wouldn’t beg you every time someone so much as mentioned a party. Besides, would it really be so bad if you were together? You two always had so much fun wreaking havoc together, maybe if you just treat it as one of your outings together and stay completely sober, it’ll be fun! Maybe you’ll even get to show _ Emperor Awesome _ (and what an obnoxious moniker to go by) what for!

You pull out your phone and pull up Awesome out of your contacts (☣Chum Breath☣) and finally reply to her invitation.

 

You: (Yes, I will come to your heinous party, you demon.)

 

* * *

 

You were discussing what kind of snacks you should buy for the party with a couple of your sisters when you heard your phone vibrate in your bag. You crossed your fingers before you checked it, hoping that the lizard girl on the track team was finally texting you back. You were not so lucky. Instead, you were greeted  with this:

 

Queen Dork Supreme: (Yes, I will come to your heinous

party, you demon.)

 

Great. She insults you even when accepting invitations from you. She didn’t even have to reply back, she could’ve just shown up, it’s not like it was RSVP. It’s like she lives to shove it in your face how better than you she thinks she is. And demon? Really?

“Hey, you alright over there?” Gina called. Her four eyes looked you over in mild concern. “You’re snarling at your phone.”

“It’s cool, I just, I gotta take this,” you said, trying to sound calm as you put your teeth away, “I still vote nachos and pizzas.” You grabbed your bag and headed out the door, but Gina stopped you.

“Don’t go getting in any fights, Mako. The last thing you need is to get expelled over some beef.”

“I’m not, bro, I’m like the patron saint of not having beef, I swear,” you reassured her, even crossing your heart. She didn’t look convinced, but she let you go.

* * *

 

A week and a half ago, after football practice, most of the cheerleaders approached you. You could tell immediately from the way they were looking at you that they wanted something, and you _ thought _ you knew exactly what that was.

“You ladies look like you’ve got plans,” you said with a smile, sure that one of them wanted to ask you out, or all of them did, you wouldn’t complain about that.

“Actually, we really wanted to ask a favor,” the blue girl said. So probably not a date, but you didn’t exactly remember most of their names anyways, and that never goes well.

“Alright, lay it on me.”

They all started talking at once.

“We really like Peepers-”

“But she really needs to get out more!”

“We want her to make her head cheerleader-”

“But the whole social aspect-”

“She’s just not good with it-”

“And we thought since you’re so cool-”

“And fun!-”

“You’d help us out-”

“Show her a good time, get her to relax a little!”

“Convince her to come to your sorority party-”

“Help her out of her bubble so she knows it’s not that bad-”

“It’s for the good of the team!”

“We know someone as cool as you would  _ never _ let us down!”

You really weren’t expecting that. You glanced over at the bleachers and saw her sitting there with the two other cheerleaders who weren’t swarming you now. Like she could sense you looking at her, she turned to sneer at you. Grop, you hated that little red-haired cyclops chick, but you weren’t about to tell a whole bunch of hot cheerleaders that you thought their friend and teammate was a dorky jerk who didn’t know what fun was. 

“Yeah, no prob, girls, they call me Awesome for a reason. I’ll get your wall-flower blooming.” You winked at them, just to seal the deal.

They squealed and thanked you, most of them trying to hug you before heading back to the other three members of their team. And you left for the showers, where you texted Peepers the time and date of the party and told her she just had to be there.

* * *

 

You were still a little steamed once you got to the gym, but the walk had for the most part cooled you off. It wasn’t really that big of a deal, after all. You already knew she didn’t like you, and she’s never passed up the chance to insult you directly before, why would now be any different? Heck, ‘demon’ is pretty tame next to the time she called you, what were her exact words there... An ‘over-grown fish too stupid to realize that swimming doesn’t work on dry land’. You think you asked to copy her homework to get that one.

You squared up with a punching bag and started swinging. That gap-toothed sneer melted from your mind as you got into the groove of it. It was nice and natural to just sink into the bob and weave of your workout, syncing with your playlist. You thought about the party instead, how that was gonna blow up, about all the cool people you’d see there. If you could get everything you wanted for this party, it would the dopest party this campus had ever seen, save for whatever party you threw next. Eventually, you had to pull away and diversify your workout.

But instead you got pulled completely out of your zone and right back into the zone labeled “steamed”.

“Oh. You’re here,” she says from her spot on the leg press, rolling that enormous red eye of hers at having to see you.

“Don’t know why you sound so surprised; I practically live here,” you reply, coming closer.

You realize pretty quickly that you’ve never seen her with her shirt off before, and my grop she is _ ripped. _ The cheerleading uniforms were sleeveless and skirted, but turtlenecked with shorts underneath, and were altogether pretty modest, and Peepers didn’t take to revealing clothing any other time you saw her. And now you’re seeing Peepers in a sports bra and short shorts working out her legs, and you never would have guessed she has a six pack or that she was this toned _ and what is the weight on this press? _

__ Crap, you’re staring. You reel yourself back in; her being yoked changes nothing, she’s still a loser and a massive nerd. Unattractive. No fun. And she hates you. And you hate her! You try to take back control of the situation in the way you know best.

“Or were you hoping to find me, shortie?” you say, leaning against the leg press next to hers. Wait, would flirting be a bad thing?

“Oh, please. As if I’d look for you,” she says, not bothering to interrupt her reps to speak to you. It’s not a bad thing if she thinks you’re just teasing. You  _ are _ just teasing.

“You don’t have to make excuses, Peepsqueak, you can just text me next time you wanna see me flex.” You adjust the machine you were leaning on, assuming she’d just ignore you or get all huffy and indignified and leave. Either way, you knew you should definitely ignore her from here on out; it would not be good for you socially if you two got in a spat, because no doubt her squad would take her side and that could put a lot of tension between the football team and the cheer squad. Peepers was an outcast in most circles, but if the entire football cheerleading squad had a vendetta against you, they could ruin any parties you host. Maybe even jeopardize your spot as quarterback. You might not recover from that. You’re lucky nothing happened the first time you fought last year.

It was the usual thing at first, you were making fun of her because she’s a giant nerd, but then she stuck back. Hard. All this shit about how you were a friendless failure, how you didn’t amount to anything. As your guidance counselor put it, you ‘wanted to feel superior again’, so you pushed her. Hard. And it felt  _ great _ to see her scared of you. You would’ve beat the crap out of her, but her friend flew out of nowhere with fists full of green lightning and tackled you. You, uh, lost that fight. And it’s better for you that you did.

Your sorority figured out what happened when you came back bruised and burned and penalized you for it, and no doubt they would’ve punished you harder if Hater hadn’t knocked the crap out of you. They demanded that you go and meet with a guidance counselor to work out your ‘obvious issues’ and to apologize to Peepers for getting physical, who made you sign a truce agreement. You guessed she had something to lose too, or she’d have just gone ahead and reported you. You had no idea what, though.

And still, Peepers’ decisions elude you. Instead of leaving or ignoring you, she turned to ask you a question.

“About your party,” she said, the clanking of the leg press coming to a stop, “I was wondering if I could bring a friend?”

“Sure, bro, bring whatever dork you want. It’s not exactly an invite only deal.” What kind of nerd even asks that? Just show up and sneak in!

“Alright then, I’ll just go... tell her that, then,” she said, “Bye, Fish-face.”

And she left as fast as she could manage. Whatever. Dorks like her, even hot dorks, are not worth getting mad over. You have too much to lose. You pop your ear buds back in and start your reps.


	2. Let the Party Begin

Oh, the nerve of that girl! You couldn’t believe she’d  _ flirt _ with you after all the things she’s said and done to you! She thinks she has the right to approach you because she told you about some stupid party; she thinks she’s soooo important with her stupid phony popularity and her grop-awful sorority! Like you’re indebted to her, like you should forgive her for all the injustice just because she’s decided you’re ‘cool’ enough to invite to a party now! You were going back to your dorm and reviewing that truce agreement immediately; surely this whole scheme she was trying to pull violated your terms!

“Hey, Peeps, you alright there or are you just barking at nothin’ again?”

You were talking to yourself out loud, weren’t you? Woops. And now Sylvia was staring you down with mild concern and much amusement from a bench in the courtyard outside the dorm block, and her obnoxious girlfriend was staring at you with mean-spirited glee. And they were hardly the only ones, you noticed, as several heads turned to you at Sylvia’s call. You made your way over to her before this got any more embarrassing.

“Do you really have to single me out in front of the whole campus?” you hiss at her.

“’Course I did,” she tells you. She pats the space beside her on the bench, “Come tell me what’s eatin’ ya.”

You plop down and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Hurry up, dork; I don’t want to hear more of this sob session than I have to,” said Dominator. How did she manage to be so thoroughly evil all the time?

“Okay, okay,” you huffed. You took a deep breath and let everything out in a torrent,  “HaterisdyingtogotothisawfulsororitypartyIgotinvitedtoandIreallydon’twanttoletherdownandIdon’twanttoletmysquaddowneitherbutthatshark-toothedscum-suckerAwesomethinksthatshecanjusttreatmehowever--”

“Woah, slow down, Peepers!” Sylvia stopped you and grabbed your shoulder. “You get two sentences to tell me the problem. No run-ons. Okay?”

You nodded.

“Okay. Now, slowly, tell me what’s the matter.”

“Awesome invited me to a party that everyone wants me to go to, but I know she’s only interested in me because I might be head cheerleader soon. I hate her and I hate this stupid popularity game I have to play!”

“Ew, that girl? Just set her room on fire, that’ll get her off your back.”

“Dee, no! Peepers, don’t set her room on fire--”

“Why not? Just make sure she knows you did it or she’ll just think it’s me again.”

“Dee! Seriously, Peepers, don’t do that! Just turn her down and ignore her, and if she keeps on bothering you, knock her cold!” Sylvia gave a swing of her fist in demonstration.

“This isn’t about her!” you shouted, “It’s about the fact that if I don’t play nice with that overgrown mackerel, I could be jeopardizing my spot on the squad and disappointing my best friend!” Frustration built up inside you started trying to worm its way out through your tear duct. You bit your lip trying to keep it a bay.

Sylvia softened, cracked a small smile, and squeezed your shoulder gently. She was about to speak when her green and froggish girlfriend cut in.

“So?” Dominator said, her face scrunched in confusion, “Drop them first and then you don’t have to deal with any of it. Screw sorority parties and screw cheerleaders, anyways.”

“Dee, the cheerleaders are her friends, she doesn’t want to drop them,” Sylvia groaned, drained from explaining the concept of friendship to her very anti-social girlfriend for the hundredth time, “You don’t just stop being friends because of one little thing! Peepers, just tell them how you feel about all this, they’ll understand--”

“I wouldn’t want to be friends with a bunch of dorky cheerleaders.”

“Don’t interrupt! And you don’t want to be friends with anyone.”

“That’s because everyone is a giant dork here.”

“But you’re friends with me?”

“That’s because you’re almost cool. Almost.”

Before you knew it, they were nuzzling, having completely forgotten about you. You took this as your cue to leave. They weren’t very helpful anyways. What the hell kind of advice is ‘tell them how you feel’? You are definitely not going to do that.

* * *

 

You made your way back to your dorm after your last class to find Hater already waiting for you on your bed. She isn’t your roommate, but she’s always here, and your real roommate virtually never is. You think she doesn’t take well to the constant undead electrical presence, and who really has the nerve to tell a zombie to get lost?

“Sup, P,” she mumbled through a handful of chips, spattering crumbs all over your poor, clean bedding.

“Hater, don’t eat on my bed!” You shoo her away and she scampers onto the floor and continues eating. At least you don’t sleep there.

“You want any,” she says, holding the bag out for you even though you’re busy brushing off the mess she’s made, “They’re really good!”

“No, I don’t want any,” you tell her, but she keeps shaking the bag at you until you take one. She looks so smug as you eat it.

“What did you do to it?” you ask her in a groan.

“Nothin’... But you’re a slob who eats on the bed too now, Peeps. Better learn to accept it.”

You just shake your head at her. She’s such a goofball. She’s a lot more loose and care-free than you, so eager to just have a good time. It’s something you wish you could have sometimes, too. Maybe not as much as you wish you could be tall, and powerful, and intimidating, but all the same, she’s always drawn you in with her playful attitude, and it’s always made you want to be her friend. You never tell her that, but maybe you could try showing it.

“Hey, you remember that silly party I said I might take you to?”

She light up instantly, back straight, leaning forward just a bit.

“Yu-huh, I totally remember...” she said, trying not to let her own excitement ruin the moment when you say--

“I’m gonna take you to it!”

In a flash of green, she shot towards you and scooped you up.

“You are the best, buddy!” she exclaimed as she squeezed the life out of you. Unable to speak, you patted her face with the arm she’d trapped between the two of you.

“This is gonna be so fun, we are gonna look so cool, just you wait Peeps!” she said right before releasing you, “I gotta go pick out an outfit; I’ll be back in a few to help you pick out yours!”

“Alright,” you said with a gasp, “You have fun!”

Guess you really are doing this, then.

* * *

 

Finally, your night has come! The first major house party you’ve lead the planning for since being officially inducted into Sigma Alpha Chi is about to be in full swing. You’d of course helped plan a lot of them since you joined, and you’ve  _ been _ the reason people keeping coming, but this one was like your  _ baby.  _ Your party baby. Your party baby that was gonna grow up into bigger, badder, more expensive parties.

The sorority house was filling up with people fast and the pledges were losing their shit trying to keep the coat check running smoothly and keep out anyone on the blacklist.

You had to be the bouncer every time as a pledge; you absolutely did not miss that (one chick set your dorm room on fire for flirting with her at the door), but it was great that you could now reminisce about it. It was incredible how far you’ve come since freshman year, and that you could still have no idea what you were doing with your life despite that.

“H-hey, Mako, Peepers came in a minute ago.” One of the pledges was beside you, trying to catch your attention while also clearly trying not to cry. You swear you weren’t this intimidated by your new sisters when you were a pledge.

“Why are you telling me, pledge? Who told you to tell me that?” you demanded.

“You-uh-You did?” she said in a falter.

“And who exactly do you think I am?” You leaned down over her, eyes narrowed.

“Mak-?”

_ “Who.” _

__ “Emperor Awesome! You’re Emperor Awesome!” she squealed.

You backed off her and cracked a smile.

“Alright, cool, get back to the door check, Tila,” you said, waving her off, “I’ll take care of the dorky cheerleader.”

You scanned the crowd’s waistline for any sign of her red bob cut. That didn’t really work, but you did see that weird undead rocker chick she always clung to, so you headed for her until you could see the short-stack bobbing around next to her.

_ Ah, shit, _ you thought. You really expected her to come to this party looking like a goth librarian (her usual attire),  _ but noooooo. _ You didn’t even think she’d  _ own _ a mini skirt, much less knee high platform boots. But there she was in red boots and a short black dress and black lipstick, and once again you could not deny that Peepers was actually really hot. This could start to be a problem for you if you had to keep seeing her outside of class.

Hopefully, Peepers would let loose enough to make her squad happy and you two could go right back to coldly ignoring each other for the large part. Whole charade here can be over and done with and you don’t wind up crushing hard on another girl who hates you. Not that you ever crush on nerds. Or anyone else. Crushing isn’t your style.

In the meantime, you were just going to have to ignore it and roll out the welcome wagon.

* * *

 

From the moment you walked in you decided you were not enjoying yourself. It was noisy, smelled like an over-crowded beach, was full of tall people, and Hater was already trying to bolt for the nearest distraction. And you felt silly just being there.

You didn’t want  _ any _ of this, the phony social politics, the parties full of people twice your size who don’t like you,  _ none of it. _

This was a bad idea! None of this was worth it! You couldn’t do this, you had to bail, fake sick, before things could get out of control, before--

Before Awesome showed up.

Her white boots caught your eye as she parted the crowd, heading straight for you, her black and white tail swishing behind her. You didn’t want to look up. It’s not like you didn’t know exactly what she’d look like: a lecherous smirk full of rows of sharp teeth, purple glitter eyeshadow on the white circles around her eyes, bulging well-toned muscles under tight clothes, a crown, a cape, thinly veiled contempt for you filling the black of her eyes. You did look up. You were right.

“Hey, Peeps. I was worried you’d chicken out.” She glanced at your boots. “But I see you came ready to party!”

Hater turned from whatever she was fixated on at the sound of Awesome’s voice.

_ “Ugh,” _ she whispered--at least she attempted to whisper--to you, “You didn’t tell me she was gonna be here.”

“Dude, this is literally  _ my _ party,” she said, sweeping her arms out over her party kingdom, “Feel lucky to be here.”

“What _ everrr...  _ I’m gonna go hang by the pool,” she groaned, then she leaned close to you and the tried to whisper, “Come get me if you need me to whoop her ass or something.” And then she sprinted screaming for the back door.

You stared after her and sighed.  _ Great. _ Now you're stuck dealing with this oversized fish alone while she has fun without you, and like hell you were going to let her start a fight here.

“You’ve got some wild friends for a wet blanket,” Awesome said, also turned to watch Hater dive fully clothed into the pool from the back door.

“If I’m such a wet blanket, then I guess I should leave,” you said. This was absolutely the wrong decision to come to this stupid party; you could hardly believe you’d managed to convince yourself to come. You didn't know what you’d tell your squad, but you’d just have to figure it out.

You about-face and head for the door, but Awesome scrambles in front of you like she wants you to stay.

“Nah, shortie, you can’t go yet, the party’s barely started!” she says, almost pleading with you, “Come with me, we can grab some beer and catch up with your squad.” Before you can tell her no, she puts her hand on your shoulder, guiding you towards the keg.

You  _ could _ really use a beer.

The keg was something you were a little unfamiliar with: it had a big banner that said “Know your limit!” above it and a scale beneath it, and it wouldn’t serve you unless you stood on it so it could measure out an appropriate serving of beer for your body weight.

“Administration doesn't let us serve alcohol without a smart keg,” Awesome explained though you honestly had already guessed, “Can’t stop you from just coming back later, though.”

You took a sip from your red solo cup. It was already almost empty. You know you have a small body weight, being three-feet tall and all, but this was almost insulting, and you were not sure you had the patience to bear the tedious socializing nearly sober.

“Hiya, Peepers! Hey, Awesome!” a familiar couple of voices cut through the crowd. Waving to you from a few paces away were Westley and Bridget. They looked very excited to see you, but they always looked excited.

You, however, were not so excited. Westley was your clumsiest cheerleader and only managed to keep her position on the team by being the most spirited and lively person you’ve ever met, save your guidance counselor. And Bridget was a slacker to the highest degree who acted like her dad being the coach meant she could do whatever she wanted, which, much to your ire, was completely correct. Your dreams are filled with the day they shape up, dreams you wake from happy, only to be cast back to the reality that they are the weakest members of your team and they love you dearly for no explicable reason.

“Hi, Westley, Bridget,” you nodded at each of them. You took a deep swig from your cup.

“I’m so glad you came, Peepers! I love parties like this and it’s so cool you’re here because now you can see how fun they are!” Westley gushed, wonderment sparkling in her eye.

“Honestly, we never thought you’d get out,” Bridget told you, her tentacle wrapped around her own very graciously filled cup, “so we were so psyched when we saw you!”

“Dude, I know; I couldn’t believe I was even seeing her here and she told me she was coming like a week ago,” Awesome cut in.

“Wow, only a  week ago! We can’t get her out without a month in advance!” Westley exclaimed.

You took a bigger swig.

“Actually, I was notified a month in advance, I was considering for most of that time and adjusting my schedule accordingly before confirming.” No, no, no, that’s worse!

“So you’re a nerd twenty-four-seven? Can you confirm that, Peeps?” Awesome was trained on you again, mocking smile wider and sharper than ever.

“At least I  _ have _ time-management skills; I certainly couldn’t count the number of times you’ve tried to copy assignments immediately before a lecture. Can’t even cheat properly.”

Her pointy smile fell flat off of her face and flopped straight to the ground.

“Oh, that was  _ cold! _ Up top, Peepers!” Bridget put her free tentacle in the air for you, while Westley stood in shock at the tension developing.

You couldn’t leave her hanging.

Westley, dear, sweet Westley, tried to cut the through the harsh atmosphere, “Why don’t we all get some refills, buddies? And snacks!”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Awesome said, ice in her voice, ice very much directed at you.

“That sounds fantastic, Westley!”

You were not making it through this night sober. Nuh-uh, no way, not happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is already written, but I have to finish editing before I can release it! I swear it's worth waiting for!


End file.
